


Ignorance is bliss

by Bohemian (Linguam)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Humor, M/M, Now that's a tag I never thought I'd use, Short, Sorry not sorry Jace, honestly i have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguam/pseuds/Bohemian
Summary: There are just certain things you don’t want to know about your brother.





	Ignorance is bliss

**Author's Note:**

> What the tags say.

“I found something,” Jace says by way of greeting when Alec’s phone is picked up.

Only it isn’t his _parabatai_ who answers.

“Whatever you found, Jonathan,” Magnus’s brisk voice sounds in his ear, “Alexander has no interest in hearing about it. He’s on strict bedrest until I’m _one-hundred percent satisfied_ that he won’t be dragged on yet another mindless mission and get himself half-killed— _again_.”

Jace winces. Two days ago, they’d been out hunting what they had thought was a rogue Shax demon but that in the end turned out to be a pack of Ravener demons. It was messy, more instinct and adrenaline than finesse, and at one point near the end of the fight, Alec had, in true Alec fashion, dove in between Jace and a barbed tail, getting clawed up badly in the process.

Magnus had been less than pleased when they came stumbling through his door, Jace all but carrying a bloody, semi-conscious Alec.

“Magnus?” Jace hears his _parabatai’s_ voice in the background, deep and raspy like he has just woken. “What’re you do- is that my phone?”

“Get out of that bed, Alexander, and I swear I will tie you to it,” Magnus threatens. “And I’m not talking about the fun kind, either.”

Alec’s reply is muffled but still loud enough that Jace hears it, and he would laugh at his petulant tone if he wasn’t so mortified by what he just heard come out of his _parabatai’s_ mouth.

How does Alec even _know_ that word?

Magnus sighs, clearly aiming for aggrieved yet only sounding unmistakably amused.

“Trust me, darling, rope burns of _any_ kind is the last thing you want to add to that skin.” He clears his throat. “So, Jace, as I was saying…”

“Tell him not to worry about it,” Jace rushes out, ears burning. “I got it covered.”

He hangs up before Magnus can respond. Leaning against the Institute wall, he closes his eyes and takes a few, deep breaths. He’ll find Izzy and ask her to join him on the hunt; she can help him clear out the nest of demons.

And afterwards, they can stop by the Hunter’s Moon and drink until he forgets what he just heard, because him and Alec may be close but there are just certain things you don’t want to know about your brother.

**Author's Note:**

> #SaveShadowhunters


End file.
